Talk:Stone Summit
Political Faction or Sub-Species? Should non-dwarven slaves and "golems" be considered part of the Stone Summit forces? "Stone Summit" is really a political group, not a species afterall. -PanSola 04:18, 14 December 2005 (UTC) : Yes, good idea 212.158.245.101 09:38, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::Yes they should, Stone Summit is a game faction identified by the drops. We're not gonna go about asking "Is Dagnar really Stone Summit, or did he repent?" or "Is Orozar's Brother Stone Summit or Deldrimor?" we judge by the drops. If it drops Stone Summit Badge or Enslavement Stone, then it's stone summit. --Karlos 10:29, 14 December 2005 (UTC) Three voices in favor. Now collecting votes in objection. If there is a significant number in favor after 7 days, will make the change accordingly. -PanSola 01:11, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :One day left, you've been warned. By the way, a direct implication will be that the Dwarves category will become more crowded, unless there is a new subcat called "Stone Summit Dwarves" that contains the dwarves who are in Stone summit (alternately speaking, the subset of stone summit forces who are dwarves). -PanSola 23:38, 10 January 2006 (UTC) * Yes 4 vs 0, done. * Noooo :-( But if there is a majority in favor of this suggestion I'd like to see at least some evidence (from the Game) that the Stone Summit are not just Dwarves but their Pets/Slaves (like Ice Golems) would also like to be called Stone Summit... --Si Tacuisses 10:05, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I don't know if the Ice Golems like or not like being called Stone Summit, they wear Stone Summit badges, or at least hold on to them long enough until they die... Heck I don't like to be called Taiwanese, but sometimes I don't have a choice in the matter. -PanSola 10:10, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :::Seems like I missed the bit about grouping by what they drop. To my perception it's still: Stone Summit = Dwarves, Ice Golems etc. = Other evil forces, possibly associated with the Stone Summit but mor like a pet than like a member of the political or whatever group Stone Summit. But since noone else seems to be sharing my point of view... --Si Tacuisses 11:05, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::::It's not all bad, we still state in the species that the critter is a Golem or a Bug or whatever. --Karlos 07:06, 13 January 2006 (UTC) xenophobic, whats thaat? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:18, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Means that they don't like other species other than themselves.--Cursed Condemner 18:15, 25 February 2007 (CST) :How come they have pets/slaves of other species if they're xenophobic, shouldn't they be all dwarves? The word xenophobic comes from the ancient greek work xenophos, which means stranger. Xenophobic means "fear of strangers". big goat monster/robot now im not 1 2 say cuse iv never done all sorrows furnace quests, but in it's trailer and in the promotion catalouge u get with the game, it looks like theres a giant robot with 1 red eye, a good 100 meters tall and looks like a humanoid goat. Verification pls!!!!!! - Chris of Krtya 2:34 AM July 7 2007 :That would be the Iron Forge Man. He exsists, and has wiped me and henchies multiple times.--Gigathrash 02:42, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Verified. 02:42, 9 July 2007 (CDT) y isnt there a wiki article on him? Can't get a screenshot I don't think, too tall :p Hard enough to reach the guy anyways, it's only during The Forge Heart which is a pretty difficult quest and rarely done. (T/ ) 12:41, 9 July 2007 (CDT) how big is it and how strong? :You don't fight him directly. You take out foes that support him, then he breaks down into Flame Djinn. --Kale Ironfist 23:16, 9 July 2007 (CDT) minor annoyance or big enemies Has anyone else noticed that the stone summit seem to have been put in so we can have a major army to fight in the shiverpeaks. The only time they influence the plot is when they kill Rurik(so nothing anyone cared about:P) you could take them out and have centaurs kill rurik and there would be no realm change to the plot apart from you would have to clear THK of white mantle at the start. When you bring in sorrows furnace they do something important as nothing else really covers evil masters of a giant underground forge but couldn't that have been thier only appearance they could have been introduced there then became minions of whoever the main antagonist is in GWEN then i wouldn't have had to apologise to a short guy in school after i said "Ijust want to get rid of the midgets". Anyone else think the summits merely useless fillerTarak Jiros--I own therefore I am 15:20, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Fantasy game without Dwarves? Pfft... Next there'll be talk about how the female Eles should be wearing "real armor." There are stereotypes to uphold. :P But seriously, I've got no problem with them. They're just as good of a class of enemies as any other. Perrsun 15:31, 1 August 2007 (CDT) I'm not saying remove them completely I'm saying limit the evil dwarves to SF and have the deldrimor dwarves stayTarak Jiros Stone Summit in the Far Shiverpeak I think that even though they have the same names as those in southern shiverpeak, their skills are diffrent. I think i saw a stone Summit Gnasher use Animate Bone minions as well as Bone Fiend. Holdings I think it'd be cool to list some of the places the dwarves hold in-game, as well as certain speculations about where they once were. A notable example to me would be the Darkrime Delves dungeon, which has alot of the structures that Sorrow's Furnace does, and Stone Summits attack/getting murdered by jotuns. Thoughts? --Powersurge360 17:51, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Cannot Edit I can't edit the table of stone summit that appear in Slaver's Exile. The Stone Summit Blasphemer also has a tertiary profession, monk. He has Renew Life. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 19:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's because that table actually exists on a subpage, Stone Summit/Types. —Dr Ishmael 22:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC)